


A Happy Bottom (中文版)

by interburstgap



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: BDSM themes, Blindfolds, Bondage, Dirty Talk, Ficlet Series, Fingering, Frag Machine, Gags, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Submission, Valentines BDSM fics, chain bondage, gagging, overload inhibitor
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-03-31 17:27:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3986587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/interburstgap/pseuds/interburstgap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>也许他是跪着双腿分开被掌控的那个，但补天士知道，谁才是这儿真正掌握全局的人：反正不是提着锁链的那个。<br/>（又名，补天士操翻寻光号。）</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 救护车

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dracoqueen22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracoqueen22/gifts).
  * A translation of [A Happy Bottom](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3649764) by [dracoqueen22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracoqueen22/pseuds/dracoqueen22). 



> 这是情人节BDSM系列的最后一部，当然它还没有完结，我打算定期更新这篇，所有性感的家伙都会和补天士春风一度。  
> 所以这就是部纯拆，总有一天它会完全展示在你面前。现在出场的是救护车和威震天。  
> 无论如何，本文不适宜工作场合观看。
> 
> 译者注：  
> 本文是dracoqueen22的《A Happy Bottom》一文的授权翻译，原文链接http://archiveofourown.org/works/3649764  
> 正在连载的All补ALL短篇集合，现在有救护车、威震天、擎天柱、感知器、和飞毛腿出场。  
> 救护车x补天士，威震天/补天士，擎天柱x补天士，感知器x补天士，飞毛腿x补天士  
> 斜线前后不代表攻受，不能接受请不要继续阅读。  
> 本文涉及BDSM，通篇纯拆，请务必先查看附加标签，不能接受请不要继续阅读。

这大概是唯一一次补天士闭嘴吧，救护车想。  
不过他又想到，也许还与口枷和发声干扰器有关。  
救护车对自己笑笑。  
虽说他的船长总是很急躁，不过好笑的是，这炉渣魅力不小。而且补天士自己也清楚这一点，真不走运。  
但是！  
这样才值得嘛。  
他的指关节没入湿润的对接口中，保护叶卡紧企图将手指嵌入更深。补天士手腕和脚踝被锁住，摆出飞鹰的姿势动弹不得，他的光学镜冒出蓝色的火焰，磁场不顾一切地叫嚣，臀部小幅度抽搐。  
他大概通过通信线路求饶过，但救护车关闭了线路不予理会。  
这样是不是更好？  
救护车事先已经获取了最大程度的准许，补天士绝对相信自己任何事情都能应付得过来，但为了以防万一，他留了一条紧急通信线路给通天晓。当然救护车并不希望用到它，时至今日，他对于补天士的指令早已了如指掌。  
“你看起来一团糟，”救护车说，润滑液顺着他的手腕流下来，滴在补天士身下的床板上，积成一滩。  
救护车的神情似乎无动于衷，但其实他用尽力气才能保持输出管面板锁住。  
眼下，补天士的嘴看起来非常地诱人。  
金属发烫的气息变得更强烈了。救护车将第四根手指加入其中，他在考虑要如何才能将四根手指替换成整只手，毕竟，他不知道补天士是否会反对。  
是时候试试看了。  
“你看起来一团糟，”救护车再次说，屈起食指逗弄深处的节点。“我敢打赌，如果我把拇指加进去的话，你恐怕都感觉不到。”  
补天士臀部向上挺动，他的引擎加速，输出管企图弹出时撞在锁住的面板上，发出当的一声。他们有的是时间，一会再玩那个。  
救护车憋不住了，他笑起来。  
他再一次抚摸深处的节点，得到的回应是电流能量场的突发脉冲。补天士的欲火就快要将他吞没。  
“你果然如此，”救护车微倾头雕，观察着他。“你这饥渴的小拆货，是不是？”  
补天士在扭动，显然并不反对救护车的论断，相反，他在鼓励他。  
救护车俯身压在补天士机体上，手指深陷他体内，拇指在被撑开的对接口外圈轻轻摩挲，揉搓着外部节点，激起补天士新的抽搐。他的排风喷在补天士胸甲上，舌尖在他胸口描画那里的火焰纹饰。  
补天士颤栗着。  
救护车舔舔嘴唇。“又或许，”他低声说，“手指还不够，也许我该把整只手都伸进你里面？”  
在他身下，补天士僵住了，被铐住的机体像是失去了力气，静电像闪电一样在他护甲上跳动。他的呼吸急促，光学镜更亮，口腔润滑液从口枷周围流出来。  
救护车得意地在补天士的汽车人徽章上印下一个吻。补天士机体辐射出热量，因过载而颤抖不止，发出咔咔咔的声音。救护车的手浸满了润滑液，他感觉得到，那些液体已经渗进手指关节上的细小零件里。  
很好，已经有了答案。既然补天士看起来也很想尝试，那晚一点他们就可以讨论一下用手的技巧了。  
“享乐主义者，”救护车边说边抽出手，盯着湿透的手指看。  
补天士看着滴落的润滑液，仿佛它有魔力一样。  
救护车微微笑了。  
是时候摘掉口枷了，这样对他俩都好。


	2. 威震天

他慵懒地靠在椅子上，就好像那是他的王座。就今天的游戏而言，它的确就是：他坐在王座上，命令他的猎物服从指令。  
他大腿分开，手指沿着内侧的涂层朝对接口方向慢慢滑出一条线，激活途径的传感器。他用两根手指轻敲关闭的对接面板，描画那里发烫的金属。  
看向他的蓝色光学镜，像是要冒出火来。威震天将双腿分得更开，把自己完全暴露在对方视线中，他手指摸索着涂层之间的间隔，粗大的手指探入缝隙中，拨弄下面隐藏的缆线。  
他的猎物在低声抱怨。  
威震天歪了歪脑袋，冷笑起来，一只手接着抚摸自己，另一只手抬起来，一根手指朝上勾了勾。  
“过来，”他命令道。  
补天士朝他跪爬过去，看得出他颇为情动，输出管的顶部渗出前对接液，滴在地板上。晚一点威震天会命令他自己把这些清理干净——用他的舌头。通天晓绝不会容忍乱成这样，这次也一样。  
补天士身体直起来，跪着伸出双手靠过去，但威震天举手阻止他，引擎咆哮像是在警告。  
“不许用手，”他说。“只能用嘴。”  
补天士脸上浮现出失望，但又立刻消失了。他从来就缺乏耐心，痛恨被束缚，不过对于威震天的命令，他还是乐于从命。  
威震天忍住笑，示意补天士继续。  
他的猎物双手放在背后握住自己的手腕，低头凑上去，小心翼翼地亲吻威震天的膝盖。嘴唇擦过装甲时，几乎无法察觉，但还是给威震天带来一波强烈的快感。  
威震天的手指陷入缝隙中更深处，用力挤压他的缆线，引发阵阵刺痛。他的另一只手扶住补天士的头雕，迫使他的脸靠近自己的对接阵列。  
“好好用你的嘴，”威震天低吼道。  
蓝色光学镜瞥了他一眼，一半挑衅一半在笑。尽管如此，补天士还是顺从地遵命了。  
他的舌尖沿着一条接缝舔过去，来到威震天的对接阵列附近。他的排风又湿又热，将他的期望推得更高。补天士肩甲顶住威震天的膝盖，让他再分开，直到关节的极限。这样一来，补天士有了足够的空间可以动作。  
补天士慢慢靠近，这时候威震天的手已经妨碍到他了，于是他收回了陷在接缝里的手指，让补天士的舌头代替了手指的工作。补天士吻上他的对接面板，面板下他的对接口湿润，已经准备好了，威震天满意地嘟哝着。当补天士用舌头再次舔过时，面板自行滑开。  
威震天的手已经不再引导补天士去做什么了，只是在抚摸他的头雕。他的声音中有掩饰不住的赞赏。  
“你今天自我引导得相当不错，”威震天仔细看着补天士用舌尖舔舐他对接口的外围。“你的行为应该得到嘉奖。”  
补天士没有说话。因为他说话的话，就违反了之前的命令。他调皮地吻了一下威震天的外部节点，只是轻轻一下，就让威震天的对接阵列涌出一股温热的液体。  
真是要命的调戏。  
随后他舌尖探入威震天对接口内，舔舐浅处分布的传感器。  
威震天颤栗着，闭上光学镜，享受此刻的美妙感觉。  
不错，必须嘉奖。


	3. 擎天柱

他的手指抓紧锁链，想要减轻手腕的负重。他的膝盖发软，对接口内旋，挤出的润滑液滴落到紧差数寸就能刺入他的输出管上。身下机体散发出的热量辐射到他身上，床板的震动传导到他膝盖处。  
他看不见他的伴侣，但他不会认错对方的磁场。没有谁能像这个人一样，令补天士既敬畏又自叹不如。他花了不少时间才明白这一点，他乐于停留在此，沉浸在愉悦的巅峰，而不必因为臣服而有心理负担。  
巨大的双手托住他，扶劳他的臀部将他固定住，有力的手指紧握，足够令他感觉到护甲上的压力。这一次，补天士没被要求保持安静和不动，他呻吟着，难耐地扭动机体。  
音频接收器边尽是戏谑的低笑，引得他再次颤抖。  
“你太没耐心了，”擎天柱低声说。  
“耐心本来就不是我的强项，”补天士表示赞同，他往下坐，对接口外圈套住擎天柱输出管的顶部，但很快又被它逃脱了，他沮丧地叫嚷了一声。  
擎天柱笑笑，在补天士机体下动了动，装甲的震动发出沙沙声，有一种挑逗的意味。他的手指贴合补天士臀部的曲线，输出管往上顶高一点，戏弄他对接口的外围，管子顶部时不时扫过他的外部节点。  
他在呜咽，要命了，他真的在呜咽。  
“可恶，”补天士骂他，即使是威震天也不曾这样戏弄过他。  
一只手离开了补天士的臀部，转向他的输出管，粗大温热的手指将它握住。他呻吟起来，不自觉地向着那只手里顶弄。  
“我要真那么可恶，会把你就这样丢在这里，”擎天柱一边用手握住管子慢慢撸上去，一边说道。补天士抽搐着，对接液从输出管顶部滴下来。“而且我现在就能那么做。”  
补天士呻吟着舔舔嘴唇，企图引诱擎天柱，免得他真做出那么残忍的事情来。“别，别那样，你最好了，你最伟大，你是我认识的最仁慈的人。”他笑得非常迷人，这样的笑容曾帮助他从通天晓指派的一大堆文书工作中解脱出来，也曾诱使背离许诺他终身免费吃喝。  
“通天晓吃你这一套吗？”擎天柱问道，他的手巧妙地揉搓着补天士的输出管，他的管子推挤着补天士的对接口，顶部涂满了补天士的润滑液。  
显然在自我控制方面，擎天柱也无愧于领袖的头衔，哈哈。  
“有时候吧，”补天士喘息着挺动臀部，机体的热度让他的护甲张开，咔咔作响。“来嘛，擎天柱。让我来服侍你，你知道我会做得很好的。”  
“我知道，我也很喜欢听你求我。”  
补天士笑得气喘吁吁，“我也很善于求你。”  
“我知道你能。”  
伴随着一阵咔咔声和轻微的震动，补天士突然被放低了一点点，他的对接口正对上擎天柱的输出管，管子颗粒凸起的头部顶了进去。补天士对接口入口处的保护叶将它卡紧，不让它再离开。  
补天士低头闷哼了一声，裹紧输出管的对接口阵阵收缩。他自己的输出管在擎天柱手中痉挛，涌出来的对接液一定是落在擎天柱胸口上了。  
“你想要我求你？可以啊，”补天士大腿在颤抖，但还是强撑着说。“求你了，擎天柱，求你来干我，用你的管子充满我，在我里面过载。填满我，让我此后好多天里不管我怎么清理，都还是会有你的对接液从我里面流出来。”  
擎天柱的引擎咆哮起来，补天士坏笑着，他知道那样说的话擎天柱一定会喜欢的。从他突然急促的排风和磁场脉冲激增这两点也看得出来。  
“你这，”擎天柱说着，又是一阵护甲的震动，补天士又被放低了一点，“淘气的小鬼。”  
补天士得意地笑了，他骑在硕大的输出管上，臀部上下晃动。“那你为什么还不教训我？”  
“哈哈，还没那么严重。”  
他迎向擎天柱的掌握，感受那些粗大手指有节奏的揉捏。“你现在就可以，”他低声喘息，“用力干我，现在马上，好好教训我。”他的对接口内壁在阵阵抽搐。  
擎天柱微笑起来。“的确如此。”他臀部巧妙地旋动，输出管在补天士对接口里搅动，碾过他所有的内部传感器。“会让你享受这每一刻。”  
补天士呻吟道，“我会的。”他双臂颤抖，急迫又不顾一切地将机体下压。“来嘛，擎天柱，哪怕是威震天也没让我等过这么久。”  
“这是在企图挑战我？”  
补天士仰起头咧嘴笑道，“不知道，你接受吗？”  
锁链抖动起来，补天士惊叫一声，被完全放了下来。输出管深深没入他体内，压在他的顶部节点。他哭叫着，收紧内壁，骑在擎天柱的输出管上挺动机体。没错，这正是他想要的。  
“我猜你会的，”他喘息着。  
“你...”擎天柱的咆哮带来的震动一直传导到补天士的火种深处，“真是无可救药。”  
擎天柱狂暴地干他，他唯一能做的只有抓紧锁链坚持住。


	4. 感知器

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章增加新内容：frag machine, overload denial, overload inhibitors

他一直盯着看，因为很难忍得住不去看。  
他试图多研究理论，计算设定目标并去模拟验证，然而那些啜泣呻吟就好像海妖的歌声，最终他还是无法逃脱诱惑。那些声音，伴随着持续的液压系统运转声和齿轮咬合的金属摩擦声，让感知器放弃了假装无动于衷的企图。  
此刻，他一直盯着看。  
他靠在椅背上，兴致勃勃地看着眼前的船长，他正骑在一根持续抽送的假输出管上，激烈又热情地扭动着，润滑液滴落在地板上。一个震动的小部件压在他的前部节点上，柔软的触感激起阵阵快感，在他体内越来越强烈。  
他的输出管暴露在外，根部套着一个过载抑制器。每当感知器走近，都会伸手从下到上抚摸它，引发补天士低声呜咽。这时他又会作出一副很无辜的表情，显得好像补天士的反应纯属意外。  
补天士像这样被阻止过载已经整整一个班次了，感知器用监测仪漫不经心地一扫，确认补天士没有过热的危险。  
至少现在还没有。  
补天士很多时候都略显轻浮，不过他还是相当善于展现自我控制的能力，哪怕他的光学镜上线后总是透露出恳求的意味，也不影响这一点。他那个样子真是非常美，蓝色光学镜随着电流增加渐渐明亮，静电火花遍布全身涂装，护甲舒展弯曲，臀部在粗大的假输出管上挺动。那几乎是补天士吃得消的最大尺寸了，太粗了，将他的对接口撑开到极限。他的保护叶片被推开，无法贴合在它周围，只能颤抖着不断尝试闭合。  
感知器十分满意，他的引擎低沉地咆哮，受刺激的机体热度在逐渐缓慢上升。从现在起到下个班次结束前，他都可以接着欣赏补天士。因此他一只手放在对接面板上，抚摸那里的接缝。看，他连对接设备都还没打开。  
他还没有打算要让补天士过载，毕竟接下来的好几个班次里补天士都归他所有。  
感知器站起来走近补天士，磁场展开拂过船长的磁场。补天士磁场中炙热的欲望和愉悦冲击着感知器的磁场，极其诱人。他哆嗦了一下，深吸一口气，感觉到补天士情欲的气息混杂其中，有甜腻的润滑液的味道，也有电路中电流冲击带来的清新气味。  
感知器绕着补天士踱步，补天士尽其所能地用视线追随他，让他觉得颇为有趣。他看着补天士的对接口渗出润滑液，顺着假输出管流下来，忍不住想去摸。船长对接口外围的软金属被撑开，包裹在管子周围，上面的润滑液闪闪发亮。  
他终于克制不住，伸出手去用手指拂过拉伸的对接口外围。补天士啜泣着，双手抓紧手铐，这幅手铐与其说是为了防止他逃跑，不如说是为了确保他的安全。  
他这样实在是太可爱了。  
感知器绕到补天士面前，食指和拇指的揉搓沾在上面的润滑液，甜美的气味扑面而来，他舔舐着自己的手指，品尝润滑液的味道。  
补天士含混不清地哼哼了一下，口腔润滑液从球形口枷边缘流下来。  
“啊，真抱歉，”感知器说着伸出手，上面仍留有补天士粘稠的润滑液。“你也想要尝尝看吗？”  
补天士的引擎咆哮起来。  
感知器狡猾地笑了。  
是时候调高档位了。


	5. 飞毛腿

“难道我会想知道这是怎么来的？”  
补天士努力想睁开光学镜，一会就放弃了。对方手指抚摸着他大腿内侧的装甲，为他仔细做护理。  
他咧嘴笑笑，脸又埋进交叠的手臂里面。“不知道，取决于你有多想了解开路先锋的设备。”  
飞毛腿哼了一声，像是被冒犯了，手指的抚摸变成了麂皮的擦拭。“没兴趣。”  
“我可没想到。”  
补天士扭动了一下，换了个更舒服的姿势趴在床上，飞毛腿轻推他的大腿，他将双腿分得更开。飞毛腿的抛光值得的高纯足足有他体重那么重，老实说，他也一直都需要专业的抛光护理，光自己用毛巾擦擦是不足以保持最佳状态的。  
补天士又动了动。  
飞毛腿用毛巾打了他屁股一下。“别动。”  
“来嘛。”  
“然后把我辛辛苦苦打理好的又搞得一团糟？”  
补天士笑笑。“又不是我的错，是你自己把我挑逗起来的。”  
飞毛腿极其注重细节，他对补天士装甲涂层、接缝机架给予的护理简直快让补天士疯掉了。飞毛腿的触碰力度正好，补天士低声咕噜着，热度在他对接面板后聚集，迟早会渗出液体来。  
“什么都能把你挑逗起来。”  
“也不是什么都能的。”补天士反驳说。  
抛光布越擦越往深处去，沿着他大腿内侧渐渐接近他裆部的阵列。补天士尽量分开双腿，臀部微微抬起。这是公然的邀请。  
“说说看有哪样不能的，”飞毛腿说着手掠过补天士的阵列，拇指按住对接口护罩正中。  
补天士颤栗着。“啊。”  
“和我想的一样。”听起来飞毛腿相当得意。他上前去，液压系统吱嘎作响，床震动了一下。补天士低声呻吟，感觉湿热的排风拂过他的对接面板。  
面板啪地一声弹开，渗出的润滑液滴落下来。  
“哈，”飞毛腿说着，双手扶住补天士屁股，拇指嵌入对接口外圈将它分开。“这算是请求吗？”  
补天士脸埋进床垫里，只是这样并不能掩盖住他的呜咽。“是给你机会，”他说。  
飞毛腿低声笑笑，又一股热风逗弄着补天士对接口的褶皱和前部传感器。“那我能得到什么回报？”  
“你想要什么都行。”补天士胯部微微摆动。“别再戏弄我了。”  
“我都还没有开始，”飞毛腿嘀咕着，舌尖舔舐着他的对接口。  
飞毛腿用嘴将对接口整个含住，补天士拖长的呻吟变得大声。舌尖沿着对接口外圈绕了一圈，又舔过他的前部节点，然后含住节点轻吮。  
补天士机体抽搐了一下，阵列热度骤升。他的输出管弹了出来，顶住床板，大腿颤抖着。  
“你尝起来和闻起来一样美味，”飞毛腿含混不清地说着，舌头探入补天士的对接口，舌尖卷起正好可以舔到内部一圈传感器。  
他拇指往里插，将补天士的对接口分开凑上去，嗅觉接收器和下巴蹭在在补天士对接口的外圈上。他舌尖探入深处，动作很快，补天士的保护叶想将他卡住但是失败了。飞毛腿满意地哼哼，引擎发出低鸣，震动传到床板上。  
补天士抓紧金属床罩，机体颤抖，努力迎向飞毛腿的唇舌。他整个阵列都刺痛难耐，前部节点微微勃动。  
“小飞，”补天士啜泣着鼓励他。  
那极具天赋的美妙嘴唇又回到补天士的前部节点处，含住它吮吸舔舐，补天士迷失了自己，陷入强烈的过载。他的对接口在空虚中收紧，抵住床板的输出管阵阵抽搐。他的机体颤抖着，电荷从装甲下流窜出来。  
飞毛腿对着他的阵列低声喘息，舌尖轻柔地舔舐，帮助补天士度过过载后的余波。他又吻了一下，然后起身爬到补天士身上，继续亲吻渐渐恢复意识的补天士，还在他扰流板上咬了一口，最后依偎在他头雕后。  
补天士回过头闻到自己润滑液的气味，他迎向飞毛腿的吻，品尝它的味道。飞毛腿裆部压在他大腿间，阵列擦蹭着他裸露的设备。  
完事后他俩都得洗澡，还得重涂抛光。幸运的是，补天士对此完全不在意。


End file.
